The Giovanni Show
by I love James
Summary: I know, I haven't updated or uploaded a story in like five months, no one even remembers me, but this fic will explain all. Giovanni starts his own talk show and his first guest is me. It seems he and a few other pokemon characters that I borrowed for m
1. Default Chapter

*Introductory music is in the background* ****

*Introductory music is in the background*

*The camera zooms in on a set that looks like a living room. A large audience is looking on, as a man with dark hair and a sinister smile sits in one of the chairs with his hands folded* 

****

*Introductory music slowly fades out*

Giovanni: Hello and welcome to the first episode of The Giovanni Show!

****

*A sign is held up that says clap*

*The audience breaks out in a thunder of applause*

Giovanni: I'm glad to have you all here. 

****

*someone coughs and Giovanni rolls his eyes*

Giovanni: Now, then it's time to bring out our first guest. She's a fan fiction writer who it seems several people have a bone to pick with, ***in a lower voice* **including me…

Giovanni: Without further adieu, Carissa! 

****

*Carissa walks out on stage and the clap sign is again raised*

*However, the audience doesn't even raise their hands…*

*Carissa takes a seat next to Giovanni and looks around uncomfortably*

Giovanni (with a smile): Hello Carissa, thank you for being on my show.

Carissa (still looking nervous): Uh…you're welcome, but I was kind of forced here by a bunch of men in black uniforms and-

Giovanni (cutting her off): Nevermind that, so, Carissa, I hear you're a fan fiction writer. Is this true?

Carissa: Yes….

Giovanni: And is it true that your writer name is I love James! ?

Carissa: Yes.

Giovanni: When was the last time you…updated your stories, hmmmmm?

Carissa (looks extremly confused now): Um..I…Hey is this about my fanfiction or something?

Giovanni (shaking his head in exasperation): Obviously it is….NOW JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!

Carissa: Well, all right, no need to be so pushy…. Actually, I don't remember.

Giovanni (jumping up and pointing angrily at her): A Ha! 

****

*A sign comes up that says 'Gasp in disbeleif'*

****

*The audience gasps*

Carissa: What?!?

Giovanni: Don't you know that all of your characters are frozen in your fics?? They can't live happily ever after or however you end it if the story never ends?!?!?! Their stuck there for the rest of time, or until you update your stupid fics!

Carissa: Oh…no I didn't know that. Wow that's pretty interesting.

Giovanni: Yes well it's not at all fun! I want to take over the world already!!!

Carissa (looks confused): Huh?  


****

*Giovanni falls over in frustration*

Carissa (becomes enlightened by her horrible memory): Now I remember you're in one of my fics! 

Giovanni: Exactly.

Carissa: But you're not frozen, you're moving around here, obviously.

Giovanni (sighing): Yes but I still haven't taken over the world and all your other characters are stuck too! I'm only doing this stupid show as a way to pass time until you get your ass up and start writing again!!!

Carissa: Hey! No need to cuss! There are children watching.

Giovanni: Err…..IF I CAN'T MAKE YOU START WRITING AGAIN THEN MAYBE SOMETHING ELSE CAN!!!!!!!! SEND OUT THE SECRET WEAPON!!!!!

Continued tommorrow, as I have to do my chores and my homework right now…

Author's note: Yes, I know I haven't been here in months. No one will even remember who I am, but oh well. This is my stupid come back fic, I'm going to finish up all of my unfinished fics. (you're probably thinking 'yeah, right.' Cause I know I am) Anyway, the Giovanni show might go on longer then another chapter. I want to interview other author's so if you want to be interviewed, e-mail me or leave a review. And leave a review even if you don't, lol. Feel free to yell at me since I never update my fics…..


	2. The Secret Weapon and an End to the Firs...

Now then, back to the show…

Now then, back to the show….

Giovanni: Like I said, before the commercial break, send out the secret weapon!!

Carissa (nervously): Uh…what's the secret weapon?

****

* The same door Carissa had walked out of opened again, revealing a person who was standing behind it * 

Carissa: Ahhhhhh!

****

* None other then James, from Team Rocket, the same character that inspired Carissa's author name and many a story, walked out on to the stage. As he did so, the audience broke out into a thunder of applause and whistles. (Without even needing a sign!) *

*Jamie's Angel who was sitting in the audience screams, before fainting and yells of "I love you James!" Could be heard coming from another faithful fan *

* James blushing a bright pink walks over and sits next to Carissa, who is near fainting herself*

Carissa (breathing heavily): Oh my God…OhhmyGod.OhmyGod….

James (concerned): Are you okay?

Carissa: Eeeeeek!

****

* Mean while, the audience is still clapping and screaming with joy at the sight of James…others who don't quite like James or think he's 'okay' are looking at the screaming people like they've have lost their mind *

Carissa (getting up and jumping on top of Giovanni hugging him) Oh, Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!!!

Giovanni (angrily): Get off of me!!

****

* He pushes her off and stands up looking at the cheering audience with annoyance*

Giovanni: Shut up already! (the audience doesn't listen) Someone shut them up…NOW!!

****

* Giovanni's minnions run around frantically trying to get them quiet by making 'shhhing' noises, with no result. Finally, one of the minions gets smart and he takes out a gun, pointing it at the audience. Silence falls upon the studio *

Giovanni: Finally. Now James, I believe you've something to tell Carissa? Something to do with her laziness and not finishing her stories, hmmm?

James (nods and turns to face Carissa): Um, actually, I was just wondering if you could please finish your fanfiction, I'd really like to know how they turn out.

Giovanni (falls over): You're supposed to be mad at her and yell at her, causing her to fall in a great depression that could very well ruin the rest of her life, as pay back for never updating her stories!!!

James (jumps back in his seat at Giovanni's anger): Oh…but, uh, I'm not mad at her and I don't want to yell at her…

Giovanni (turning red) Grrr…

Carissa: I'll…I'll finish…m-my stories…

James (smiling): Oh you will?

Carissa (smiles back): Yes, anything for you James.

James (sweat drop appears): Uh…thanks, I think.

****

* Carissa is looking at James with a certain twinkle in her eye, as if she's coming up with a great idea. James looks frightened *

Carissa (Still smiling): So, what are you doing after the show?

James (nervously): Um, I ….uh..I'm…goin'….uh…bye!

* James starts running away with Carissa in hot pursuit*

Carissa (running): Hey comeback! I just want one kiss!!

* Jamie's Angel and FireFilly jump down from audience and join in on the chase *

* Pinkgalaxyranger waves at the camera and looks down at Giovanni*

Pinkgalaxyranger: Hey, can I close the show?

Giovanni (looking frustrated with the four people who are running around causing chaos on the stage) : Sure, whatever…

Pinkgalaxyranger: Cool! Okay, that's it for the first episode of The Giovanni Show! Stay tuned next time for more excitement and fun!

****

* whatever audience is left claps as the lights fade into black *

Author's note: So how'd you like the ending of this episode? I'd like to say a big thanks to Pinkgalaxyranger, Jamie's Angel, and FireFilly for reviewing. That's why I added you into the show. Anywho, the two of you who wanted to be interviewed I'll be e-mailing you within the week to find out some info. If anyone else wants to be interviewed, or if you want to be in the next episode just leave a review. Thanks a lot for reading! Bye!


End file.
